Love Comic
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Sebuah komik yang konon bisa menyatukan sepasang kekasih dikabarkan terbit di kota tempat Miku tinggal dan komik itu akan menuntun Miku pada takdirnya. Benarkah itu? Review please :D


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Love Comic"_

**Warning :**

Fluffy, OOC, KTT, misstypo, and other warnings.

**Disclaimer :**

We don't own SM*SH #plak

We don't own Vocaloid

.

.

.

Di suatu kota terdapat sebuah rumor mengenai komik yang dapat menyatukan dua pasangan. Menurut rumor itu, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang membaca komik itu bergiliran akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Banyak yang mencoba membeli komik tersebut dan berhasil. Beberapa juga menggunakan komik itu agar bisa lebih menyatu dengan pacarnya. Dan kini, seorang gadis berambut teal yang diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku tengah berkeliling di sebuah toko buku mencari komik yang dimaksudkan rumor tersebut.

"Judulnya kalau tidak salah..._ 'Love Comic'_, hm..." Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama rak komik di hadapannya tapi tak ditemukan yang diinginkannya. Seorang penjaga toko pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Mencari komik apa?" Tanya penjaga tersebut dengan senyum yang ramah._ 'Ah, kebetulan!'_, pikir Miku.

"Mm... Aku mencari komik berjudul_ 'Love Comic'_. Ada?" Tanya Miku. Penjaga toko tersebut menunjuk sebuah komik dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kebetulan sekali. Stok di toko kami hanya tinggal itu," ucapnya. Miku segera mengambil komik tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aaa! Aku sungguh beruntung! Terimakasih," ucap Miku senang pada penjaga tersebut.

"Sama-sama," ucap penjaga itu dan hilang di rak buku selanjutnya. Miku merasa agak aneh tapi tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Miku pun segera menuju kasir dengan wajah senang. Dia berharap komik itu dapat lebih menyatukan antara dia dengan pacarnya, Azane Mikuo.

Sampai di rumah, Miku langsung membaca komik itu dengan antusias. Lembar demi lembar terus dibaca oleh Miku dengan senyum bahagia. Komik yang menceritakan mengenai seorang perempuan yang suka pada laki-laki, dan begitu sebaliknya. Beberapa kali konflik diceritakan, seperti tokoh laki-laki difitnah selingkuh, tokoh perempuannya kecelakaan, hingga cinta mereka berdua yang sempat kandas namun kembali terjalin. Sempat Miku menitikkan airmatanya saat membaca bagian sedih dari komik tersebut. Tapi komik itu tetap berakhir happy ending.

"Huah... Sudah jam 10 malam rupanya. Aku akan tidur sekarang," ucap Miku dan menutup matanya. Sebelum tidur, dia berdo'a, "Semoga... Besok aku benar-benar mendapatkan cinta sejatiku,".

.

.

.

**Miku P.O.V.**

Kriiing! Jam weker di kamarku membuatku sadar dari tidur lelapku. Hm... Cerahnya pagi ini. Hehehe... Aku langsung mandi saja, ah. Pengen cepat-cepat menyuruh Mikuo membaca komik ini. Aaah! Aku sudah tidak sabar!

Aku segera mandi, memakai seragamku, sarapan, dan bergegas menuju ke sekolah. Di sepanjang jalan aku bersiul-siul dengan riangnya. Aku sudah memastikan bahwa komik yang semalam sudah ku bawa dan kini berada dalam tasku. Mungkin, aku akan memberikan komik ini pada Mikuo nanti saja saat jam istirahat.

"Cewek pengkhayal! Hehehe," seseorang menyapaku dan ... Ah, si BaKaito Shion itu. Ck,

"Apa?" Sahutku sinis. Dia cuma nyengir dan menepuk pundakku.

"Kalem aja napa. Udah kayak cewek lagi PM aja," ledek Kaito. Cih, nih orang 'kan nyebelin banget!

"So what," gumamku. Ku harap Kaito tidak mengikutiku, tapi dia justru berangkat ke sekolah di sampingku. Rese nih orang!

"Biar aku tebak. Hari ini pasti kau bawa komik lagi, 'kan?" Tanya Kaito. Of course, BaKaito! Aku selalu bawa komik tiap hari! Dan itu juga alasan kau memanggilku 'Cewek pengkhayal'!

"Tapi kali ini spesial," ucapku kesal. Kaito menatapku dengan tatapan seakan mau menebak.

"Komik rumor itu?" Tanya Kaito. Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. Kaito nampak termenung sedikit dan wajahnya keliahatan sedang berpikir, tapi ... Apa Kaito bisa mikir? Hahaha!

"Eh, Miku. Kamu mau ngasih komik itu ke Mikuo ya nanti?" Tanya Kaito pelan. Nada bicaranya terdengar agak menyakitkan di hatiku.

"He eh," jawabku singkat. Setelah itu, hening di antara kami berdua sampai kami tiba di sekolah. Aku dan Kaito berbeda kelas, jadi kami berpisah di koridor. Kaito masih terus diam sampai kami berpisah.

"Selamat pagi," seseorang menyapaku. Ah, Mikuo ternyata sudah menungguku di depan pintu ruang kelasku.

"Selamat pagi, Mikuo-kun," aku balik menyapa sambil tersenyum manis. Dia hanya mengelus-elus rambutku, dan aku bersikap manja pada Mikuo.

"Kau nampak bahagia sekali pagi ini. Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Mikuo. Aku pura-pura saja dulu, ah! Hehehe...

"Mm... Nothing," jawabku. Mikuo menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku jadi salah tingkah ditatap dari dekat seperti ini.

"Kau bohong, ya?" Tanya Mikuo. Wajahku langsung memerah.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ini masih surprise, hahaha!" Ucapku. Mikuo tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hehehe," Mikuo dan aku pun masuk kedalam kelas. Ya, kami berada di satu kelas. Tapi karena wali kelas kami yang mengatur tempat duduk, aku jadi tidak sebangku dengan Mikuo. Aku duduk bersama sahabat dekatku, Kagamine Rin.

"Mikuuu! Aku mau cerita sesuatu padamu!" Rin menjerit dari kursinya. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku dan duduk di samping Rin.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanyaku. Rin memasang wajah sedih dan kesal.

"Aku mau nyari komik _'Love Comic'_, tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu!" Jerit Rin dengan suara khasnya. Aku saja sampai menutup telingaku.

"Aku dapat satu dong," ucapku. Rin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"Dimana kau bisa dapat?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Di toko buku dekat rumah sakit. Aku beruntung dapat stok terakhir," jawabku. Rin melongo.

"Jam berapa kau dapat komik itu?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah kaget.

"Hm... Aku pergi sekitar jam 7 malam," jawabku. Rin makin melongo.

"Semua toko sudah kehabisan stoknya kemarin sejak jam 5 sore. Aku berani jamin," ucap Rin sambil menelan ludahnya. Glek, aku jadi deg-degan juga nih.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengira aku dapat komik ini dari hantu?" Ucapku takut. Rin mengangkat bahunya. Hiii... Seram juga. Tapi, yah, aku nggak peduli sih. Yang penting dapet nih komik.

"Atau... Memang komik itu menuntunmu pada takdirmu, Miku?" Ucap Rin lagi. Eh?

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bisa jadi kau akan menemukan pasangan jiwamu karena komik itu," ucap Rin lagi sambil menopang dagunya dengqn kedua lengan. Hm... Bisa jadi. Tapi, 'kan aku sudah pacaran dengan Mikuo?

"Maksudmu... Mikuo 'kan?" Tanyaku. Rin menggeleng.

"Bisa jadi bukan," jawab Rin. Deg! Aku langsung berdebar-debar. Ah, pasti bohong.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Nggak penting," ucapku. Padahal aku sendiri masih berpikir. Gimana ya kalau ternyata ucapan Rin benar? Tapi-... Ah! Pusing mikirinnya! Lupain aja ah!

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Miku berniat memberikan komiknya pada Mikuo sekarang. Tapi, secara mendadak Miku ingin ke toilet. Akhirnya, dia pun kabur dulu ke toilet. Dan tanpa disangka, Kaito main ke kelas Miku dan mengambil diam-diam komik tersebut. Kaito berharap dia yang akan menjadi kekasih Miku kalau dia yang membaca komik tersebut. Dan setelah Miku kembali dari toilet, Miku terkejut karena komiknya sudah tidak ada didalam tasnya.

"Rin! Rin! Komik aku hilang!" Ucap Miku panik. Rin pun datang kepada Miku.

"Kenapa, Miku?" Tanya Rin.

"Komik aku yang aku mau kasih ke Mikuo itu hilang! Padahal baru aku mau kasih ke dia!" Ucap Miku. Airmata mulai terlihat di sudut mata Miku.

"Tadi sih, kayaknya Kaito masuk ke kelas dan ngebuka-buka tas kamu," ucap Rin. Wajah Miku langsung merah padam dan khawatir Kaito sudah membaca komik itu sampai selesai. Miku pun langsung berlari menuju kelas Kaito.

"KAITO!" Miku menjerit. Seisi kelas menatap Miku, tapi Miku tak dapat menemukan Kaito disana. Miku langsung memutar otaknya dan menemukan bahwa ada satu tempat favorit Kaito. Atap!

Miku langsung berlari lagi menuju ke atap. Disana, Miku baru menemukan Kaito sedang ketiduran dengan komik milik Miku berada di wajahnya. Miku berjalan menuju Kaito.

"Dia ... Sudah membaca komiknya," gumam Miku dan terduduk lemas. Hancur sudah harapan Miku yang ingin terus bersama Mikuo. Tapi, perlahan Miku melirik kearah wajah Kaito yang tertidur pulas. Miku pun mengenang kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dia alami bersama Kaito.

Miku ingat jelas bahwa Kaito selalu mengejeknya 'Si Pengkhayal'. Mereka bersahabat sudah sejak SMP dan bahkan Kaito sudah pernah menyatakan suka kepada Miku yang berujung penolakan. Kaito sejak saat itu berubah drastis. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kaito sebelumnya adalah cowok pendiam. Sejak Miku menolaknya ia berubah jadi humoris, jail, dan lucu. Dan entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuat pipi Miku tersipu melihat Kaito.

"Dasar Kaito... Seandainya saja kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta saat itu," Miku menggumam. "Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Miku menggeleng sendiri setelah itu.

"Aku... Suka... Kamu, Mi... Ku." Kaito mengigau ditengah tidurnya. Miku berjongkok sambil menahan tawa mendengar kalimat Kaito. Ia merasa sangat senang dan bahagia mengetahui Kaito masih menyukai dirinya.

"Eh, aku nggak boleh mikir gini! Aku harus ambil komiknya dan kasih ke Mikuo! Siapa tahu BaKaito ini belum baca sampai tamat," Miku buru-buru mengambil komik yang tergeletak di samping Kaito dan bergegas menuju kelas.

Tanpa disangka, ternyata Kaito sudah bangun sejak tadi dan hanya ingin menjahili Miku. Ia pun bangkit dan berkata, "Seandainya kau juga mencintaiku saat ini, Miku..."

Sementara itu Miku berlari menuju kelasnya dan tiba-tiba menyaksikan sekumpulan murid. Merasa penasaran, Miku pun melongok dan melihat pacarnya, Mikuo, tengah menggenggam jemari seorang kakak kelas yang Miku ketahui bernama Luka.

Miku berpikir sejenak,_ 'Apa yang Mikuo lakukan?'_

"Luka senpai, sebenarnya aku sudah suka senpai sejak lama..."

**Degh**!

"Aku mau... Senpai jadi pacarku."

"A-apa...?" Miku cuma mendesah pelan agar tak diketahui siapa pun bahwa ia berada di sana.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Siswa-siswi lainnya mendukung Mikuo, dan hal itu membuat Miku tambah sakit hati.

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Hatsune Miku?" Tanya Luka. Miku seakan melihat secercah harapan.

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya adik sejauh ini. Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan bagiku," Mikuo menjawab dengan entengnya. Tiba-tiba,

Bugh!

"Jaga ucapanmu," Kaito datang dan memukul wajah Mikuo hingga terpental dan menabrak beberapa murid yang sedang menonton.

"S-sialan kau!" Mikuo berdiri dan mencoba memukul balik. Tapi tangannya dengan mudah ditangkap dan dipelintir oleh Kaito.

"Miku memang kekanak-kanakan, terkadang. Tapi, seseorang yang bisa mencintai dengan tulus tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak-anak. Ia dewasa dengan caranya sendiri. Mengerti?" Kaito menatap tajam pada iris Mikuo.

"M-mengerti! Le-lepasin!" Mikuo meronta meminta tangannya dilepas oleh Kaito.

Kaito melepaskannya. Kemudian Kaito berbalik dan menoleh pada Miku tapi,

"Eh? Miku mana, deh?" Kaito bengong sendiri melihat Miku ternyata sudah tak di tempatnya tadi.

"Dia kabur," jawab seorang siswi.

"Nah, thanks!" Kaito buru-buru lari mengejar Miku tanpa memperdulikan suasana _awkward_ yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada Mikuo dan kerumunan tadi.

Kaito cukup lama mencari kemana Miku pergi dan akhirnya menemukan Miku ada di pinggir rel kereta api sedang memandang langit sendirian. Tadinya Kaito berpikir begitu tapi ternyata Miku sedang menangis, bukan melihat langit. Kaito pun duduk di samping Miku.

"Aku tahu ini berat buat kamu. Tapi, seberapa berat sih kalau cowok yang kamu sayang itu ternyata cuma cowok brengsek? Masih banyak tau stock cowok kayak dia." Ledek Kaito.

"Apa kau juga termasuk?" Miku bertanya tanpa memandang balik wajah Kaito. Kaito tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Mungkin."

Miku langsung mencubit pinggang Kaito, "Ihhh! Dasar!" Kaito malah tertawa.

"Becanda, eh. Hahaha," ucap Kaito.

"Ng... Kaito," Miku memanggil nama Kaito.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah membaca habis komiknya, ya?"

"He eh."

"Pantas saja..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... Ng, aku..."

"Stop," Kaito menyetop pembicaraan absurd tersebut dan menggenggam tangan Miku. "Aku nggak terima kalau kamu nembak duluan."

"Siapa yang mau nembak?" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kamu 'kan?" Kaito menatap dengan tatapan plongo.

"Iya sih, hehe..." Miku nyengir dengan imutnya.

"Dasar. Hahaha... Well, aku lanjutin ya?" Kaito kembali menggenggam jemari Miku.

"Ok!"

"Miku, aku suka sama kamu. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

Kereta lewat.

"Aku,"

Bibir mereka saling mendekat, dan ...

"Suka kamu juga..."

Dan Miku tak sadar bahwa tangannya melepas genggamannya dari komiknya. Angin yang datang bersama kereta itu pun menerbangkan komik yang tak berpegangan itu.

"Kita begini bukan karena komik 'kan?" Tanya Kaito. Miku menggeleng dan menjawab, "Ini karena aku yang lemot, nggak nyadar kalau kamu baik banget selama ini ke aku. Hihihi..."

"Aku baka, kamu lemot, ntar anak kita kayak apa?" Kaito melongo.

Miku mencubit pelan lengan Kaito. "Masih SMA sudah ngomongin anak. Yeee," ledek Miku.

"Gapapa! Kamu mau coba bikin nggak?" Ajak Kaito usil. Miku spontan menjitak Kaito dengan negi, "BAKA!" Jeritnya.

Kemudian, kedua pasangan itu pun tertawa dan terus tertawa tanpa kenal waktu. Seperti kata Miku, cinta mereka datang bukan karena komik ataupun rumor lainnya. Terkadang kita tidak sadar bahwa sosok yang bisa menyempurnakan kita ada di dekat kita, sementara kita terus mencari pasangan yang sempurna. Tak ada yang sempurna. Jika saling menutupi kekurangan mungkin kita bisa merasakan kesempurnaan itu bersana pasangan kita. Meskipun begitu,

_Entah komik itu terbang ke mana dan akan menyatukan siapa lagi._

_**~The End~**_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Kalau lo lo pada mau tau, nih fic sebenernya udah dibikin dari kapan tau, cuma belom selesai! Hahaha...

Ame: Mumpung masih ketemu, nih, kita publish deh buat readers, haha...

Rizuka: Akhir kata, please review! :D


End file.
